


The One Where It's Sam Or Nothing

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confident Bucky, M/M, Winter Falcon, and also, and then sam being a little shit, but bucky is also a little shit so its all good, i dont like doing that, listen its easier to make the assholes faceless sheild agents, nervous Bucky, sam overhearing bucky saying nice things about him, sambucky - Freeform, so i dont have to make any of my other children in the mcu assholes, these sheild agents are assholes man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Shield wants to send Bucky on a mission, but they tell him Sam isn't going to be his retrieval guy. Bucky gets pissed and tells them all the reasons that Sam IS going to be his retrieval guy. Sam might overhear all the yelling, and all the good things that Bucky has to say about him.





	

“So it’s that simple? I just go in, grab the hard drive, and get out?” Bucky asked, flipping through the files they’d given him. The building was pretty small, considering the ops they usually had him going on, and it looked pretty simple. Sure he’d probably have to jump off the roof as an escape route, but it wasn’t like he’d never done that before. 

“Yep. Cut and dry. In and out.” The agent said with a nod. They always brought in high ranking agents to brief him, Fury was a busy man. Bucky understood. He flipped to the back of the file and looked at the pictures they had of the shabby looking roof, half the bricks looked loose or broken. 

“Tell me something.” Bucky paused and closed the file on the table with a soft slap. 

“If it’s so simple, in and out, why are you sending me? And not someone else. I know there are other agents who can handle this? So why me?” he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side and looking at the table full of agents. They all looked down or away from him until the one at the head of the table finally spoke. 

“Because you’re the best.” He said. 

“I’m flattered.” Bucky said dryly. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

The agent sighed and laced his fingers on the table top. Bucky could see he was annoyed, annoyed that Bucky was asking so many questions. He didn’t give a fuck. 

“The package. It’s… valuable. And we need to make sure that we get it. We need to be, one hundred percent sure. And you’re track record for success if the best we’ve got. That’s why.” The agent said, his tone condescending as he leaned forward. Bucky nodded. 

“Fair enough. So what’s on the hard drive?” he asked, knowing they wouldn’t tell him. 

“Secrets.” Was all he got in response. 

“What kinda secrets?” he asked, just being an asshole now.

“Classified secrets.” 

“Classified secrets about what?” Bucky asked, smirking at the guy now. The guy’s mouth pressed into a thin line and he took a deep breath. 

“Barnes. Please. We just need you to go in and get it, and then bring it back to us.” He said, his voice pleading. Bucky stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

“Fine. So I go in. I get your secrets. I make it to the roof and Sam swoops in on retrieval and we bring the secrets to you. That sound about right?” Bucky said as he stood up and walked the length of the room. 

“Well, yes and no.” the agent to his right said, she looked nervous, her eyes looking from Bucky to the agent at the head of the table. 

“What did I miss?” he said with a frown. The guy sighed again. 

“Sam isn’t retrieving you. We have a team of agents coming to get you.” He said with a grimace, like he knew what was coming. 

“I’m sorry what?” Bucky said, his voice already going lower. 

“Mr. Wilson won’t be retrieving you.” 

“Then you won’t be getting your secrets.” Bucky said, crossing his arms again. 

“I assure you that our team are well trained and they-“

“Well trained? Have you met Sam Wilson? He’s a para-rescue. He’s literally one the most trained, and qualified, people in the entirety of shield. And you’re gonna sit here and tell me that you’re sending in a team, multiple people, to come and get me. If one person can’t come and get me and get me out safe, then what the fuck are we doing?” he asked, his voice getting louder the longer he spoke. 

“Mr. Barnes, listen-“

“No.” Bucky said, his voice calm as he leaned forward, his palms flat on the table top. 

“You listen. Sam is coming to get me. Because I trust him. I’ve never been on a mission with him and felt like I wasn’t going to make it out. Because when he’s with me on a mission, and he’s supposed to be somewhere, he’s there. Every.Time. So you tell your little retrieval team that they can catch the next one. Because Sam is the best person for this job. And he’s coming.” Bucky said, pointing his finger at the agent who’d been arguing with him. 

“Okay?” he asked, lowering his hand back to the table.

“Mr. Barnes I understand what you’re saying, but the fact is, we’ve already put a team together. And we’ve planned out the mission. And that’s how it’s going to be.” The agent said, giving Bucky a look. Bucky widened his eyes and nodded, straightening back up. 

“That’s how it’s gonna be.” Bucky said flatly, then shrugged.

“Okay. Get someone else then. I’m not doing it.” He said and spread his palms out. 

“Excuse me?” the guy said, looking at Bucky like he’d just slapped him in the face.

“You heard me. And I get it, you really want me to do this job. That’s great. Very flattering, like is said. But I’m not doing the job, unless Sam is my rescue guy.” He said with a small smile, shrugging again and crossing his arms. The agent slammed his hands down and stood up, he looked pissed. Bucky smiled at him. 

“Barnes, this is fucking ridiculous. You work for us. You’ll do as we say!” he shouted, pointing at Bucky, his face was turning red. 

“Yes I do work for you. And I’d like to keep doing that, because I believe that we’re helping people. But if you send me in there, and then up onto that roof, and send a whole damn team in to get me, I might not make it back to keep helping.” He took a deep breath, his voice getting loud again. 

“This is supposed to be a stealth mission. So send me in on my own like the original mission, and then send Sam, the most qualified person you’ve fucking got here, to come get me, so that I can do that!” he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. The agent was staring at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. 

“Is this about the plan, or you personal feelings for Mr. Wilson?” he said quietly, Bucky saw the grin on his face and his vision went red around the edges. 

“This has nothing do with my personal feelings at all. Which, by the way, are none of your fucking business. This has to do with the fact that Sam Wilson, has the training and expertise to get me out of there in the simplest and cleanest way. That’s what this is about.” Bucky said, his voice almost a growl now. 

“So, are you sending Sam to get me or can I leave?” He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door. The agent stared at him for a long time, saying nothing. Bucky nodded and turned. 

“Okay then, I’ll fuck off.” He said and heard a rustling behind him.

“Fine! Fine. You can have Wilson, we’ll send him in to get you.” The head agent shouted at first and then finished calmly, sounding defeated. Bucky turned back around slowly to see that nearly all the agents at the table were standing. Bucky nodded at them and gave the guy a shit eating grin, then turned and headed for the door again. 

“See? That wasn’t so fucking hard was it?” he said quietly as he pulled the door open and stepped through. He heard the room explode with voices behind and smirked to himself. The smirk dropped off his face when he looked up from the ground to see Sam standing there looking at him. He stopped in his tracks and just stood there.

“Hey.” Sam said. 

“Hey yourself.” Bucky said, taking a shaky breath. 

“So… interesting meeting?” Sam asked, the corning of his mouth twitching. Bucky took a deep breath and let it out, nodding a little.

“Yeah, it was… wait, how long have you been out here?” Bucky asked, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as he tried to remember everything he’d said in the conference room. Sam chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Long enough to know that a room full of shield agents think you have 'personal feelings' for me.” Sam said. Bucky grimaced and looked at the ground, rubbing at his own neck now. 

“And also,” Sam started and waited for Bucky to look up at him before continuing. 

“That you’re much better at giving compliments to people when they aren’t around.” He finished, then smiled at Bucky, that cute little gap in his teeth making Bucky’s stomach do flips, like always. 

“I…well…shut up.” Bucky stammered and then huffed a laugh. Sam chuckled again and walked forward, he wrapped his around Bucky’s shoulder and walked him down the hall toward the door. 

“See. That’s exactly what I’m saying right there. You just… bein rude and shit, but only to my face. Then you get trapped in a room with a bunch assholes and you just spew nice things all over the place. I see how it is.” He said, his voice full of amusement, Bucky ducked out from under his arm and shook his head. 

“Seriously. Stop talking.” Bucky said dryly. 

“Aw come on Buck. Say something nice to me. Right to my face. Come on.” He prodded, gently pushing at Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky felt like he was gonna faint, he was pretty sure his heart had never been beating this fast in his life, he pulled the door open and let Sam through it before following him out. Sam continued to beg for compliments for almost a block. 

“Oh my god fine!” Bucky shouted, nearly laughing.

“I’ll give you a complement if you shut up after.” He said, trying not to smile. Sam gave him a look, his lips pushing out as he cocked his head to the side. 

“Yeah okay fine. I’ll stop. But only if it’s a real good one. Go on.” Sam said, crossing his arms and looking at Bucky seriously. Bucky took a deep breath and sighed, then looked at Sam.

“Okay. I uh… ugh this is dumb I don’t know what to say.” Bucky groaned, tilting his head back and looking at the sky. 

“Just listen to your heart man. Come on.” Sam said, Bucky could hear the smile on his lips. 

“Fine.” He huffed, still looking up. 

“You… have really nice… eyes. And that gap in your teeth is really…nice, also. And sometimes, when your frustrated, or confused, your forehead gets these wrinkles that I like to look at. I always wanna reach out and touch them but I never do, cuz I don’t wanna be weird ya know? And you’re incredibly loyal, and an amazing flyer…” he trailed off and finally lowered his eyes to Sam’s face. He was staring at Bucky, his mouth hanging open a little. 

“And you always catch me. Anytime I need you to.” Buck finished with a crooked smile and small laugh through his nose. He rubbed at his neck as Sam stared at him. 

“Please say something I feel like an idiot now.” Bucky said with a grimace. Sam shook his head like he was clearing away cobwebs and cleared his throat. 

“So what you’re saying is… you kinda hate me huh?” Sam asked with a smile. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. More than anything, I hate you.” Bucky said shaking his head. Sam nodded and stepped closer, into Bucky’s space, his hand coming up to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah well that’s good. Cuz I uh… I hate you too.” He said with a small smile and then pressed his lips to Bucky’s gently. Bucky felt like all the air had been ripped from his lungs, his hands shot out and found Sam’s hips, pulling him close. Sam broke the kiss and looked at him, his arms wrapping around Bucky’s neck. 

“Let’s go home and get ready for this mission you fought so hard for me to be on. So I don’t drop you when I pick your heavy ass up off this roof.” Sam said with a smile, leaving one arm around Bucky’s neck and steering them in the direction of home. 

“You never drop me Sam. That’s kinda the point.” Bucky said, smiling sideways at Sam. Sam met his eyes, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and leaned into Bucky’s side. 

“I know. And trust me, I don’t intend to drop you anytime in the future either. Ever.” Sam said quietly, leaning over and kissing Bucky’s cheek. Chills ran down Bucky’s spine as he wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and let himself be lead home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love when one part of the otp overhears the other being super nice, it makes me all flustered. Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy! <3


End file.
